Little Moments
by pamandtaraliveon
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot of the best couple that should have been. Tamela forever!


Tara had always had bad dreams. She had been plauged with them for as long and as far back as she could remember. Now, twenty nine years old and immortal she still on occasion found herself waking up with a jolt, thrashing around on the bed, and gasping for air she didnt need. Terrified and disoriented.

That was always the worst part. That half a second between sleep and consciousness when everything is a blur and reality meshes with your subconscious, leaving you unable to decipher whats real and whats just a nightmare.

It had been happening alot lately too, three times in the past week. She never remembered the dreams, not since being turned.

Sometimes when she was still human she would remember bits and pieces for a short time right after she awoke, before her mind erased all memory of them, but now that she was vampire it was as if there was a light switch that flipped as soon as she came to consciousness, locking the memories away until next time.

Also the room she was currently staying in didnt help matters one bit. It was small and dark, lit only with candles and reminded her of a dungeon. It was creepy as fuck to say the least.

She and the others, Eric, Nora, Willa, and her maker Pam had fled Louisiana, and the United States all together awhile back, shortly after they broke out of vamp camp, due to the Hepatitis V outbreak and all the still existing human/vampire drama.

They were currently hunkered down in one of Erics houses, a five bedroom cabin set alone on the side of a snowy mountain somewhere in bumfuck sweden that she doubted was even on a map.

There was enough Tru Blood stockpiled in the gigantic storage closet to last them all for about a decade, and it wasnt like anyone would or even could fuck with them there, so she really couldnt complain. She was safe and her maker was safe, and to her that was all that mattered.

On that note, there was one good thing about waking up from a nightmare these days, and that was Pam. Her maker always seemed to be able to sense her inner turmoil and was right there, everytime, to sooth her, pulling her into her arms and holding her tightly, whispering comfort into her ear.

The first time it happened she had been mortified. The last thing she'd wanted was for Pam to see her as weak and vulnerable, especially over something as silly as a bad dream. I mean she was a vampire for fucks sake. But much to her relief, Pam never judged her, or scolded her.

The elder vamp had felt her progenys embarrassment , and squashed all thoughts of it immediately. She simply wrapped her up and held her against her bosom whispering that everything was ok and that she was right there to keep her safe.

This evening was no different, Tara had woken up shaking and terrified, jumping so violently she had almost thrown the both of them off the small bed they were laying in.

Pam had been awake for about five minutes and was just about to get up, when she felt terror spike through their bond suddenly, so strong it felt like a silver spike in her chest. She knew Tara was having another nightmare.

The two of them had grown alot closer over the past few months, and Tara no longer felt embarrassed to be waking up frightened, cradled in her makers embrace. Instead, she burrowed into Pam gratefully, letting the elder vampires flowery scent wrap around her, lulled by her soothing words of comfort and soft touch.

After a few minutes, the terror eventually subsided and Tara felt much better. She pulled her head from the cozy nook of Pams neck and locked her big brown eyes with her makers cerulean blues.

"Hey" the younger vampire whispered, smiling shyly.

"Hey yourself..." Pam purred, running her fingertips along Taras back and shoulders lightly, causing the baby vamps eyes to flutter.

"You ok? Pam asked her progeny. Her voice was velvety and smooth, but the look in her eyes held concern for her childe.

Tara smiled. "Yeah, im good." She whispered again, her voice still rough with sleep. She reached up and carded her fingers through her makers silky blonde curls gently.

Pam let her eyes slip shut, and enjoyed Taras touch. She loved it when her progeny played with her hair. It was one of the many small domestic pleasantries the elder vampire had grown to adore over the past few months with her childe. It was one of her favorites next to early evening cuddles and foot massages.

Tara had awakened parts of her that she had once assured herself were gone for good. Buried away and hidden for over a century now.

She had learned to relax and enjoy the small moments because they were usually the most meaningful, and to let herself indulge in things that she once found to be silly, or a waste of time. After all, time was the one thing she had plenty of.

Her little baby vamp had transformed her in ways she never thought possible and she really couldn't imagine going back to the way it was before. The way SHE was before. She didnt want to anyway.

"What were you dreaming of?" Pam asked, her voice casually content, breaking the comfortable silence.

Her eyes had remained closed when she asked, but when Tara didn't say anything and her fingers stilled against her scalp, she opened them to find her child staring at the wall behind her thoughtfully.

"Hey." She said softly placing her fingers under Taras chin to direct her attention back to her, " I didnt mean to upset you. You dont have to tell me if you dont want to... but I need you to know that you can." She finished kissing Taras lips.

Tara smiled and gripped the back of Pams head before she could pull back all the way, and pressed their lips together firmly for a deeper kiss, loving the way the elder vampire sighed into her mouth and instinctively inched her body closer to hers.

The younger woman broke the kiss as soon as she initiated it and smiled again at her maker, who immediately returned it.

"You didnt upset me. " Tara said, running her fingertips along the side of Pams arm. "And I wish I could tell you..,.but I dont remember. I never do." She breathed, sounding slightly disappointed.

Pam just nodded. "Some vampires can remember dreams, but most can't. Its normal." She assured, smirking at her progeny who was pouting slightly and staring at her hand that was still absentmindedly caressing her arm.

"Do you remember your dreams?" Tara asked looking up at her maker curiously.

Pam smiled and took ahold of Taras hand and removed it from her shoulder. She placed it gently onto the mattress and rolled her body on top of her progenys with a playful gleam in her eyes.

She leaned down and pecked her childes lips. "Sometimes." She replied, smirking when Taras hands immediately found their way to rest on her ass.

"But, as we both know im one of the more gifted examples of our species, so its not surprising." She drawled with a cocky smile.

Tara narrowed her eyes at her maker for a second before chuckling and shaking her head. "Your gifted at being annoying as hell, thats for damn sure." She joked, tucking a wayward curl behind Pams ear playfully.

"Oh please..." Pam scoffed, " Im perfect and you know it."

"A perfect pain in the ass." Tara countered, giggling when Pam narrowed her eyes to tiny slits and tried half heartedly to roll off of her, but was easily stopped by Taras arms tightening around her waist.

"Funny...I seem to remember being a much more pleasurable sensation in that area last night...in fact if memory serves correctly, I believe the term you used was amazing...one of the few intelligible words out of your mouth actually..." Pam jibed haughtily, her lips curving up a bit though, as she felt a spike of arousal through their bond.

Tara leaned up and planted another kiss on her makers pink pout and let her hands lazily slide back down to her backside, squeezing the taut mounds.

"I dont think I remember that..." she said, placing her index finger on her chin. "You might have to remind me..." She purred seductively in Pams ear.

Pams small small grew into a full blown smirk, and she couldn't help but chuckle at her progeny. She had come to discover, that it didn't take much at all to send Taras baby vampire hormones into a frenzy. Her childe could go from zero to one hundred in ten seconds flat.

" Mmmmmmm...I dont know..." She leaned down and closed her lips around an ebony earlobe simultaneously pressing her center firmly against the younger vampires own dampening one.

"You still look pretty shaken up from that nightmare..." Pam closed her teeth around Taras earlobe and smiled victoriously when her progenys fangs protracted with an audible click.

"We wouldnt want to traumatize you, now would we?" Pam husked, her smoky dry southern drawl in tact.

"According to Oprah, orgasms are great for post traumatic stress." Tara deadpanned, despite her intense arousal.

Pam smirked coyly at Tara and shook her head slightly.

"Weeellll then..." she said, sitting up so that she was straddling her progeny. Leaning down, she placed a tender kiss to pouty cocoa lips, her eyes cloudy with her own arousal and intent. "Allow me to refresh your memory..."

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

My muse is a fickle fuck folks...she and I dont see eye to eye most of the time but anyway heres a random oneshot that I couldnt stop thinking about. Now perhaps I can focus on my multi chap again :) enjoy and review and if you havent caught up with the latest update on My Bonded you really should...like really. Tamela fo eva!


End file.
